


To Good Use

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Obedience, Porn Battle, Prompt Fill, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reece finds a legal alternative to murdering the thorn in her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle Prompt Stack](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/) event for the Henry/Reece prompts "obedience," "thorn in side," and "submission," and the Henry/any prompt "throat"

"On your knees, Dr. Morgan."

Most of the time, she likes Henry. For a part-time nudist who cuts up cadavers for a living, Henry can be surprisingly endearing. But he has a knack for making people want to wring his neck, and he's been a pain in her ass all week. Right now, part of her wants to wrap her hands around his throat and give it a good, long, fatal squeeze.

She expects him to resist the order, at least a little. This is his home, his lab, his chair, and he's such a private man, with so little respect for authority. But he clasps his hands in front of him, his head raised and his back straight, his wide-eyed gaze accepting instead of defiant, and he sinks to his knees in a single fluid motion, blissfully silent.

Interesting.

"You know what I want you to do, don't you?"

Henry nods once. "Yes, Lieutenant," he says. "I believe so."

"Good." Joanna spreads her legs, bracing her feet firmly on the floor. "Now put that smart mouth of yours to good use."


End file.
